


In Our Bedroom After The Shift

by weethreequarter



Series: The Night Shift [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dorks in Love, Drug Addiction, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Military, Missing Scene, Motorcycles, POV Steve Rogers, Reunion Sex, porn with a tiny bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weethreequarter/pseuds/weethreequarter
Summary: It's been five months since Steve's seen his husband. Fivelongmonths. Followed by the longest shift of his life. Honestly, Tony's lucky Steve didn't jump him the moment he saw him in the ER.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The Night Shift [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778770
Comments: 26
Kudos: 183





	In Our Bedroom After The Shift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loverstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverstar/gifts).



> MILDLY SPOILERY WARNINGS: brief allusion to the forced marriage of a minor. If you are in any way uncertain, please talk to me on Tumblr or Discord.
> 
> I wanted to put this in its own story so readers who don't want to read smut could still enjoy it. There is a tiny bit of plot at the end but it's mostly just fluffy smut and dorks in love.

Steve hated Tony’s motorbike.

He’d hated it ever since Tony crashed it and Steve thought he was going to be a widower before his first wedding anniversary. Tony liked to tease him about it because in the early days of their relationship, Steve thought the fact that Tony rode a motorbike was really fucking hot. Especially since he’d always wanted a motorbike as a teenager, but Abraham refused point blank to let him climb on “one of those deathtraps,” as he’d called them.

When Tony picked Steve up for their first date on his bike, guilty anticipation shot through Steve as he climbed on behind Tony, wondering what his foster father would say if he knew.

But today, pressed against Tony’s back - feeling the very real, very solid proof of his husband’s presence beneath his hands as they splayed across Tony’s stomach - as they dodged between the early morning traffic, cutting Steve’s usual commute in half; today, Steve liked the motorbike. Or at the very least, was willing to tolerate it if it meant reducing the time between leaving the ER and getting naked.

Tony slowed the bike as he turned into their street. With a jerk, the bike came to a halt and Steve scrambled off of it, using Tony’s shoulders for leverage. He didn’t want to be on that thing for a second longer than he had to.

Tony pulled off his helmet, ruffling his hair as he grinned up at Steve. “That was fun.”

“I hate that thing,” Steve retorted.

Tony chuckled, swinging his leg over the back of the bike. Steve watched his muscles bunch and shift beneath his jeans and felt a burst of heat in his gut.

It had been a _long_ five months.

Tony unlocked the door to their apartment, holding it open before turning to lock it once Steve was inside. “So, I was thinking, how about I make dinner? Then you can-”

Tony never finished, because as he turned around, Steve fisted his hand in his shirt and hauled him in because if he had to wait another second to kiss his husband, he was going to spontaneously combust. Tony started to chuckle, only to be cut off by Steve’s lips.

“Eager much?” Tony teased when the need for air became too much. “Anyway, as I was _saying_ , how about I make dinner and you-”

Steve cut him off by kissing him again. “Take me to bed, soldier,” he gasped.

Tony grinned. “Your wish is my command.”

Taking Steve by the hips, Tony pushed him back and Steve felt the familiar thrill at the strength hidden below Tony’s deceptive physique. He loved how strong Tony was - especially when he put that strength to good use in the bedroom.

“Missed you,” Steve gasped, as Tony mouthed his way up his neck.

Tony hummed, sucking a mark into Steve’s neck as they stumbled into the bedroom. “Missed you too, sweetheart.”

Their apartment was tiny, so it took seconds to cross the bedroom, the back of Steve’s calves bumping into the wooden bedframe. Reluctantly, he pulled away from kissing Tony and lay down. Before he could push himself further onto the bed, Tony’s hands snatched out with lightning speed - and _shit_ , that did things to Steve - and caught his foot, yanking off his shoe and sock in one move.

“Efficient,” Steve grinned, letting Tony grab his other foot.

“You seem like you’re in a hurry,” Tony teased, kicking off his own boots.

Steve scooted backward, feeling the covers bunch underneath his back, and Tony crawled onto the bed and straddled his waist.

“Like you can wait,” Steve retorted, sinking into the pillows. The familiar weight on Tony on top of him settled something in his chest, all while stoking the flames in his veins in anticipation of what was to come.

Tony laughed, leaning forward, his hands encircling Steve’s neck and holding him steady. A beat, and Steve’s breath caught, looking into Tony’s eyes and memorising all the different shades of brown and flecks of gold. He’d stared into Tony’s eyes a thousand times before, but Steve doubted he’d ever truly manage to memorise every detail, even if he spent a thousand lifetimes trying. And he was willing to do just that.

Then Tony closed the distance between them and Steve’s blood sang, his heart pounding in his chest and his hands digging into Tony’s ass in a desperate attempt to pull him closer. Tony let the movement rock their groins together and Steve let out a groan, muffled by Tony’s mouth, as their dicks rubbed together.

“We’re wearing way too much clothes,” he gasped. “We need to be naked, like, yesterday.”

“Yeah, I’m on board with that,” Tony agreed.

He sat up, his fingers dancing down Steve’s chest as he unbuttoned his shirt with speed which left Steve impressed. He would never stop loving Tony’s hands, whether he watched them perform complicated surgery or coax Steve to completion in bed; Tony’s hands were a thing of wonder. Another time, when he wasn’t so desperate to have those fingers inside him, Steve would spend hours exploring them, feeling all the ridges and scars and hardened skin, pressing kisses to every finger to show how much he loved them and the man they were attached to.

Tony grasped Steve’s shirt tails and tugged; Steve sat up, helping Tony push the shirt off of his shoulders. Steve grasped the bottom of his undershirt, yanking it over his head while Tony pulled off his own t-shirt and threw it aside. Steve’s eyes roved over Tony’s chest - the tan lines on his arms where his shirt ended, the skin turning from the dark brown on his arms to the paler skin of his torso - and the dog tags swinging between them. Grasping Tony’s hips, Steve couldn’t help thrusting up against him, his movements aborted by Tony’s weight and the friction was so good, so good, but not nearly enough.

Tony splayed his hands on Steve’s stomach, pressing down and running his hands up his torso and leaning down, kissing him slowly. Steve tipped his head back, giving Tony better access, and his fingers crawled up Tony’s spine, feeling every bump and curve. He could feel Tony’s heart pounding in his chest, through his hand between his shoulder blades, from his chest where they were pressed together.

Tony pulled back, pressing their foreheads together, and gazed into Steve’s eyes. Their breath mingled and while the nurse in Steve knew the dizziness came from breathing each other’s air, the romantic in him thought it was just Tony. He’d always been intoxicating, even from that first meeting when the heat of his palm seared Steve’s hand and Steve knew then and there that something was different about this guy.

“Pants off,” Tony whispered.

“Yes, sir,” Steve replied.

Tony groaned, stealing a kiss. “You know what it does to me when you break out the Army talk.”

“Why do you think I’m doing it?” Steve grinned.

They separated briefly - and yet still for far too long - to wriggle out of their pants and underwear. Tony kicked his jeans off of the bed and lunged towards his bedside cabinet, yanking the drawer open and groaning loudly.

“Fuck. No lube.”

“My drawer, half a bottle left,” Steve replied, pushing his own boxers away.

Tony stretched across the bed, leaning behind Steve to reach the other drawer, letting out a small, “Ah ha!” of triumph when he came back with the plastic bottle. “I’m assuming you want me to fuck you,” he added, sitting back against the headboard.

“You damn well better,” Steve retorted. He grabbed his phone from the pocket of his jeans, letting them fall back onto the floor, scrolling through his music selection and jamming it into the dock.

“Uh, Steve? No offence, but the mood is already here,” Tony teased.

“Yeah,” Steve nodded, knee-crawling across the bed and straddling Tony’s thighs - _nggh_ , Tony’s thighs, _fuck_ he loved them - and dropping into his lap. “And our neighbours are having breakfast,” he added, rubbing their cocks together and shivering.

“Good point,” Tony gulped.

Steve caught Tony’s face and pulled their lips together. Tony let out a sigh, a little huff of breath. Steve felt the shiver run down Tony’s spine in the way his arm tightened around Steve’s waist. It set off a burst of tingles beneath his skin. Steve pushed forward with renewed vigour. As they kissed, he heard the _crack_ of the lube cap flicking open and his hips jerked forward in anticipation.

“Easy,” Tony murmured, scraping his teeth down Steve’s neck. It did nothing to curtail the need and want rushing through him. Tony sucked on the skin beneath his ear and Steve relaxed a little because, _shit_ , that felt good. That felt really fucking good.

A moment later, he felt Tony’s finger pressing into him and he thought, _Finally!_

“Hurry up,” Steve panted, letting his nails scrape Tony’s skin as his hand ran the length of his chest.

Tony shook his head, placing a trail of tiny kisses along his jawline, before looking up at Steve with almost revent eyes. “No way, baby. It’s been five months.”

Steve huffed. “It’s been five months without you. I have done _this-_ ” He pushed himself further onto Tony’s finger, “-since then, you know.”

“You’re killing me here,” Tony groaned. Steve grinned unrepentantly. “Besides,” Tony continued, rubbing little circles into Steve’s hip with his other hand, “I love watching you like this.” He kissed Steve’s collarbone, pressing his finger in further and stretching, smiling when Steve’s breath stuttered. “I love watching you fall apart. You are just so goddamn beautiful, honey, I can’t believe you’re mine.”

Steve was so intoxicated by Tony’s words, he almost didn’t notice Tony pushing a second finger into him. As Tony scissored his fingers, Steve gripped Tony’s hair and admitted to himself that, okay, yeah, he loved this too. He loved watching Tony’s pupils get blown wide, loved hearing his breath hitch, loved everything which showed Tony was just as affected as Steve himself was.

Steve pushed himself down onto Tony’s fingers. He gasped, heat dancing along his spine, his back bowing as Tony’s fingers brushed his prostate.

“That’s it. That’s it, honey,” Tony murmured. “Jesus, you are so fucking gorgeous.”

By the time Tony added a third finger, Steve was starting to wonder if Tony was planning on making him come like this. He pushed his forehead into Tony’s shoulder and he didn’t know if Tony’s shoulder was sticky with sweat or if it was his own forehead. Maybe both.

“You ready?” Tony asked, his voice hoarse, kissing his way along Steve’s shoulder.

“I’ve been ready since you turned up in my ER last night,” Steve retorted. “I nearly jumped you in the hallway.”

Tony chuckled; the noise low and throaty and going straight to Steve’s dick. “That would’ve made one hell of a first impression on my first night.”

Steve felt Tony’s cock pressing against him and he began to sink down. It burned a little, because despite his confident words, it had been five months without his husband.

“Careful,” Tony told him, as though he knew without Steve saying a thing. Maybe he did. Tony showered him with soft kisses, his lips drifting across his face. “Go gently. There’s no hurry. I’m not going anywhere, sweetheart.”

A lump bloomed in Steve’s throat. Of course. Of course Tony knew exactly what the voice in the back of Steve’s mind was whispering to him. Fuck, he loved Tony so much. Over the years, Steve had lived in so many places he’d lost count. Between the foster system then college and residencies, and now Tony’s Army career, he’d spent most of his life moving around. As a result, there was nowhere he called home. But it wasn’t true; his home was wherever Tony was, and he never felt more at home than when he was wrapped in Tony’s arms like this, the calluses on his hands rough against Steve’s skin.

Once he was fully seated, Steve took a moment to adjust. Tony’s hands were everywhere, littering soft kisses across his skin. Steve shivered and let his own hands roam, as they took a moment to rediscover each other.

Tony shifted beneath him, planting his feet on the bed, and the movement meant his dick brushed up against Steve’s prostate. Steve groaned, pulling on Tony’s hair as his hands clenched. Tony nuzzled his chin, nudging it upwards so he could look into Steve’s eyes and the look in Tony’s eyes was so powerful, so full of love and adoration, it felt like a punch to the gut. Steve stared back, dry-mouthed.

“You good?” Tony whispered.

Steve nodded and Tony began to thrust his hips up. Steve gasped, fingers scrabbling for purchase on Tony’s shoulders, locking them together. He looked down, watching the barely visible flush spreading across Tony’s skin, hidden by his tan, but Steve knew it was there. He’d made it his mission to spend as much time as possible studying Tony’s skin. Especially during sex.

“You gonna make me do all the work?” Tony teased, kissing Steve’s neck.

“Maybe,” Steve grinned.

But Steve began to move, riding Tony’s cock and setting a pace in time with Tony’s thrusts. Tony made a strangled noise, his fingers digging into Steve’s hips.

Steve giggled.

“What? What’s up?” Tony panted.

“Just, ah, just wondering what they’ll - oh yeah - say at work… If, if they see. Bruises,” Steve replied. “From your hands. Tonight.”

Tony’s eyes sparkled. “Is that a challenge?”

Steve laughed, leaning down to kiss Tony breathless.

“Is it possible you became even more beautiful in the last five months?” Tony wondered while Steve reached down, wrapping a hand around his own dick and stroking himself. “You are stunning, so fucking beautiful. Jesus Christ, I am the luckiest bastard in the world.”

Steve’s toes curled, his skin prickling with Tony’s words. He loved this, loved the way Tony talked during sex. It bordered on reverential, which was difficult to deal with in the beginning, and always aimed to make Steve feel good, to feel like he was something special, to be treasured. It meant so much to Steve. Just one of the many, many reasons why being with Tony felt a million miles away from his last relationship.

Steve pushed those thoughts away. He refused to let that asshole worm his way into this moment and ruin it, not any more than he already had.

Steve grabbed the headboard over Tony’s shoulder, his fingers slipping a little due to the sweat on his palm, and picked up the speed of his hand on his dick. He held Tony’s gaze, neither of them breaking eye contact because Tony was here; he was home, and Steve didn’t want to miss a single second of it. Tony’s grip on his hips grew tighter, on the good side of painful, almost as though he was afraid Steve would slip away too.

Frowning, Steve noticed a knot of scar tissue on Tony’s ribcage, just below his left pectoral.

“Hey, is this new?” Steve asked, running his fingers over the scar as he continued to ride him.

“Yeah, shrapnel three months ago,” Tony panted.

“Didn’t we have that conversation about you not telling me when you get hurt?” Steve asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tony gave him a charming smile, reaching up and kissing him. “Oops?”

“We’re gonna talk about this later,” Steve retorted, wincing a little as his right knee started to cramp.

“Knee?” Tony asked, noticing instantly, because of course he did.

“Yeah.”

“Alright, let’s do this,” Tony declared and stopped thrusting, holding Steve’s hips steady.

Steve knew better than to try to ignore the pain because he’d tried that once; Tony freaked out when he found out and begged Steve never to do it again because he hated the idea of hurting Steve, even inadvertently. Plus, Tony turned into the worst kind of mother hen when Steve was sick or hurt. At first, Steve thought it was cute, but then he caught the flu in their first year of dating and discovered it absolutely was not cute. Being a doctor didn’t stop Tony from freaking out, even for a mild flu.

Tony wriggled, shifting onto his back, and Steve fought to hold back a giggle.

“Oh, that’s wonderful,” Tony declared in mock-offence. “You try to make sure he’s comfortable-” He reached up, biting Steve’s neck then laving the skin with his tongue, “-and he laughs at you.”

“Sorry, honey,” Steve smiled.

“No, you’re not.”

“No, I’m not. It was an adorable wiggle.”

“I am a captain in the US Army. I am a Ranger. I am a grown man. I do not _wiggle_.”

“Yes, you do,” Steve told him, rocking his hips back and forth until Tony closed his eyes and moaned. “And it’s adorable.”

“Fucking asshole,” Tony groaned.

In a move which went disastrously wrong the first time they tried it, Tony lifted Steve’s right knee just enough for Tony to slip his leg out from underneath and open it. “Hands on my shoulders,” Tony murmured.

Steve nodded, then stretched out his right leg, feeling it tingle as the circulation returned. Tony grabbed a pillow, dropping it by his shoulder for Steve to lean on before wrapping his arms around Steve.

“Better?” Tony asked, kissing up the column of Steve’s neck and rubbing his left knee.

“Yeah.” Steve ran his hands through Tony’s hair, then burst out laughing.

“What?” Tony panted. “What’s so funny?”

“You look like a porcupine,” Steve giggled, the sweat making Tony’s hair stick up in all directions.

“Fuck you, Steve.”

Still laughing, Steve leaned in and kissed him again, groaning against Tony’s mouth when he brushed his prostate. “Harder,” he cried out, his back arching.

“Yeah?” Tony gasped.

“Yeah,” Steve nodded.

“Is that what you want?” Tony picked up the pace, fucking up into Steve.

Steve shivered, clutching at Tony's shoulders, letting his nails bite into the skin. “Oh, fuck. Yeah. Oh, fuck, that’s so good, baby.”

“God I love you,” Tony swore.

Steve managed a shaky smile, brushing their lips together. “Love you too.”

A few more thrusts and Steve came, warmth flooding through him as he went boneless in Tony’s arms, burying his face into the crook of his neck and breathing in the smell of sweat and antibacterial soap.

Tony pulled out carefully and Steve rolled to his side, managing to find just enough energy to tilt his head, watching Tony wrap a hand around his own cock and jerking himself off furiously. Tony grunted in his ear, his hips twitching into his fist. If he had the energy, Steve would’ve batted Tony’s hand away and stroked him to completion himself. As it was, watching Tony chase his own orgasm was beautiful.

“Come on, baby,” Steve murmured. “That’s it. Come for me.”

Tony whined and then he came, spilling over his hand as he gulped for breath. It was so intoxicating, Steve’s breath caught.

Tony’s chest heaved. Dropping his head to the side, he nudged Steve’s chin up and kissed him slowly. Steve leaned into the kiss, his fingers sliding over Tony’s collarbone, before tucking his head back into Tony’s neck and they lay there, catching their breath.

After a few minutes, Tony’s hands gently rolled Steve onto his back then Tony slipped out of bed. Steve’s eyes tracked him as he rounded the bed, flicking on the bathroom light before disappearing inside. A moment later, Steve heard the sound of running water, then Tony returned with a cloth in hand, crawling back into bed and running it over Steve, wiping him clean with such care and tenderness. It always filled Steve with warmth, dancing down his spine and leaving his toes tingling. He almost loved the aftercare more than the orgasm.

Almost.

Not quite.

With a groan, Tony flopped back onto the mattress and Steve curled into his side. He smiled when Tony raised his arm automatically to make room for Steve.

“I missed you,” Steve murmured.

“Really? I couldn’t tell,” Tony teased before giggling loudly. 

Steve grinned, watching the lines of Tony’s face crease as he laughed, loving the way his eyes lit up like he was still the carefree med student Steve first fell in love with. Dropping his head, he placed a tiny kiss against Tony’s collarbone. “So. What happened?”

Tony stared at the ceiling, his fingers rubbing tiny circles into Steve’s shoulder. “There was a girl. A kid. I was ordered to hand her over to her husband. I refused.”

“Good,” Steve murmured, feeling a swell of pride for his husband.

Tony’s fingers trailed a line up his neck, tangling in Steve’s hair. His nails scratched his scalp and Steve hummed appreciatively.

“I hope you weren’t too set on being married to a Major though,” Tony added. “I think that promotion pretty much went out of the window when I helped her escape.”

“That’s okay,” Steve shrugged. His lips twitched upwards. “How long does a divorce take in Texas?”

Tony tugged on his hair and huffed. “Asshole.”

Steve chuckled. He felt a shiver run down Tony’s spine and smiled into his neck. “You know I don’t care about any of that,” he added. “I’d rather have you here, with me. If you said tomorrow that you were quitting the Army, I wouldn’t have a problem with it.” He circled his hand around Tony’s dog tags. “You could, you know. Quit. We could finally put down some roots somewhere.”

“Here? In Texas?”

Steve shrugged. “Seems as good a place as any. They’re good people. If kinda dumb.”

“Yeah,” Tony smiled. “I got that.”

Steve studied Tony’s impassive impression. After thirteen years together, he could read his husband as easily as he read the charts at work.

“But you won’t, right?” Steve said softly.

Tony looked apologetic as he looked down at him. “I can’t. I’m helping people. As much as I hate a lot of what comes with it, I help people by being there. I can’t just… stop.”

“I know,” Steve smiled. “Is there anything which would make you consider leaving the Army?” he asked curiously.

“If we had a baby,” Tony replied.

Steve nodded, a tiny thrill at the thought of seeing Tony with a child, their child, in his arms one day. “Good to know.”

They lapsed into silence, and Steve allowed himself to relax fully for the first time since he said goodbye to Tony in an airfield five months ago. He could feel Tony’s heart beating through his chest, a steady reminder that Tony was here, he was safe, he was home.

“I almost called my sponsor today,” Tony admitted.

Steve lifted his head, taking in Tony’s passive expression as he tried to pretend he was entirely nonchalant about the whole thing.

“Yeah?”

“It was no big deal,” Tony shrugged.

“Tony. Come on. You know what Helen tells us about bottling things up,” Steve nudged him.

Tony exhaled, blowing out his cheeks. He dragged a hand down his face, the mask falling away and letting the fear and uncertainty bleed through. “You’re right. I’m sorry. There was a patient. Drug addict. Just hit a little too close to home.”

“The guy Clint had?”

Tony nodded. “Originally he was my patient. I asked Romanoff if I could tap out. It was… too much. I spoke to him though. Later. Don’t know if I got through.”

Steve lay back. He picked up Tony’s hand, caressing his fingers gently before pressing a kiss to the centre of his palm. “Are you okay now?”

“No,” Tony sighed. “But I’m better than I was.” Tony shifted onto his side, looking down at Steve. Steve let himself sink into the pillows, enjoying the feeling of Tony looming over him. He loved the way Tony made him feel small and protected at times. He wondered sometimes what it would’ve been like if he’d known Tony when he really was small and skinny. Maybe then, Steve wouldn’t have hated it as much. “Did I ever thank you for sticking by me through rehab and all that shit? Because I’m pretty sure you deserve a medal.”

“No, I don’t,” Steve shook his head, leaning into Tony’s palm where it cupped his cheek.

“I’m pretty sure you deserve one.”

“I don’t want one,” Steve insisted. “I got what I wanted, and that’s you. I’m not perfect, Tony.”

“No,” Tony smiled. “Guess not. But you’re perfect for me.”

Steve groaned, his head falling back. “No!” he exclaimed, shaking his head. “You did not just say that. Nuh uh. That is too cheesy, get out. Go on.”

“You are throwing me out of bed - out of our bed?” Tony grinned. “On my first night back on American soil, you are throwing me out of our bed?”

“Yes,” Steve nodded in mock seriousness.

Tony leaned down slowly. Anticipation curled in Steve’s stomach as he came close, his hand coming up automatically to Tony’s shoulder as warm breath flickered over his lips before Tony kissed him. Steve’s breath caught, letting Tony push him into the mattress, holding him close despite his teasing.

“I love you so much,” Tony whispered, their lips brushing as he spoke.

“I love you too.”

“You know,” Tony said, folding his arms on Steve’s chest, “I had this whole thing planned out. I was gonna take you home, make you dinner, give you a bath, seduction; the whole nine yards. Until _someone_ ruined that plan.”

“Okay, Tony, first off,” Steve began, covering Tony’s hands with his own, “We don’t have a bath.”

“Pfft, minor detail.”

“And second of all… dinner actually sounds good,” Steve grinned. “I’m starving.”

Tony groaned, flopping onto his back. “You give him an orgasm, and still he’s not happy.” He sighed dramatically. “I am but your humble servant, Steven. I live to serve. I should wear pants if I’m going to cook, right?”

“Definitely,” Steve laughed. “Unless you wanna explain to the dayshift how you burned your dick?”

“Hey.” Tony spread his arms. “I’d make a lasting first impression.”

Steve laughed. It was good to have Tony home again. He’d missed him.

“Or, alternative plan: we order takeout and eat it in bed because we are grown-ass men and there’s nobody to tell us otherwise,” Steve suggested. “No clothes required.”

“Hmm, I like this plan,” Tony nodded. “Indian?”

“Sounds good,” Steve agreed.

“I’ll get the menu.”

Tony shuffled out of bed. Steve experienced a pang of anxiety when Tony left the room, internally scolding himself for it, but he always felt this way when Tony returned from a tour, as though he might vanish again if Steve wasn’t watching him at all times.

“Where’s the menu? It's not on the board,” Tony yelled from the other room.

“It’s beside the TV,” Steve replied.

“What’s it doing over there?”

“The conga,” Steve rolled his eyes.

“You’re not funny,” Tony informed him, returning to the bedroom. Steve’s eyes flickered over Tony’s body as he crossed the room and climbed into bed, taking in the corded muscle and dark brown tan lines from the Afghan sun. “I don’t know why you can’t just put the menu back when you’re done with it. Then we know where it is.”

“I know where it is even if it’s not on the board,” Steve retorted, falling into the familiar and well-worn argument.

Tony sighed. “Thirteen years. Thirteen years, Steve, and still I can’t get you trained.” He grinned and poked Steve with his big toe. “What am I gonna do with you?”

Steve hummed, pretending to think about it.

“Keep me forever and ever?”

Tony leaned forward, kissing him slowly. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to imreading for betaing this and making it the best it could be. And thank you again to loverstar for picking this prompt, and I hope it lives up to your expectations.


End file.
